Love Thy Enemy
by Be Obscene
Summary: Chris was a mean girl but she wasn't always that way, it takes Carrie White to remind her of that. Carrie/Chris. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Something a little different. Chri/Carrie femslash. Both girls never thought they'd have anything in common. Requested by HORROR MANIAC 19. Please review.**

Christine "Chris" Hargensen was vaping under the bleachers, eagerly waiting for her boyfriend Billy to skip class and meet her. It was getting cold out and she didn't have Billy's leather jacket to wrap around her. Her father warned her about guys like Billy, nothing but trouble but that's exactly what she was after. She felt dumb just sitting there on an old box, she was just glad there were no teachers around to catch her. She texted Billy several times, he wouldn't just ditch her and there was no way she was staying in English class the rest of the day.

The bell rang. She couldn't believe she wasted all that time waiting around. She texted him again, she looked through the crowd of students walking out to the buses. She could see some of her friends but no sign of him. Her best friend Sue Snell was on her way over to her car but saw Sue and walked over.

"Did you see Billy?"

Sue hadn't seen him since yesterday, "Do you need a ride?"

"No. I expect him any minute," she was getting anxious, Sue had to get home and hit the books, something Chris rarely did these days. She told Sue she'd call her later. Something had to be wrong, everyone was almost gone, at this rate only the janitor would be left. Eventually there was only one other student she noticed. Carrie White was standing from afar looking left and right multiple times. Chris never did like Carrie White, her or her whacko Mom.

Carrie was painfully shy and never really socialized with her peers. Everyone was hard on her for being an outcast especially Chris. Carrie just stood there waiting. Chris was getting anxious, she felt like such an idiot being outside for hours for nothing. She decided to take her frustrations out on Carrie.

"Who are you waiting for?" She asked as she walked behind Carrie causing her to jump.

"M-my Mom."

"Oh, good. For a second there I thought Billy was leaving me for you," She stood in front of Carrie, staring her down. Carrie hung her head, averting her eyes from Chris'.

Carrie spoke weakly, "N-no."

"I'm joking!"

Carrie continued to watch for her mother's car, she was getting worried. "I'm scared. "

Chris wanted to laugh, "Why don't you take the bus?"

Carrie stayed quiet, this was one of the reasons no one liked her, nobody knew what she was thinking about. Out of nowhere she started walking quickly. Chris didn't know what her problem was. She decided to follow her; wasn't like there was anything better to do. Carrie knew she was following so she tried gaining speed but Chris easily caught up to her.

"Why are you following me?"

"I just thought I'd walk you home", Chris smiled smugly.

"You don't have do that," she turned a corner, not because her house was down that particular street just to try to give her bully the slip.

"Carrie, what the hell is your problem?" Chris grabbed her arm, that's when Carrie reacted by holding her hands up to her face. This startled Chris at first, it seemed all too familiar. "I...I'm not going to hit you."

Carrie lowered her hands, "Why do you hate me so much?"

Chris scoffed, "Where do I start?"

"I never did anything to you..."

"You're weird ok? Plus don't act like you're perfect."

"But I..."

"Come on, I'll take you home!" She took her by the arm and let Carrie lead the way; Chris suspected she was leading her far from her house. Carrie struggled, she had no idea what this girl that made her life Hell was up to.

In the confusion, Carrie noticed a rolled up magazine fall out of Chris' back pocket. "You dropped something."

Chris stopped and looked back to see her magazine on the sidewalk. She smiled and told Carrie to pick it up for her. Carrie was scared of what she might do if she didn't so she walked back and picked it up. She leaned down but paused when she saw the cover. An older woman with her bare breasts exposed. Carrie was reluctant taking it over to Chris. "What's wrong?" Chris mocked.

"Those are bad," said Carrie, looking down at the concrete.

"Pssh! They're breasts, Carrie."

"W-why do you have it?"

"Because I'm bisexual" Chris stated proudly. "Do you have a problem with that? Are you going to tell me how evil I am or what?"

"No...I heard Susan and the other girls talk about it. They said you're just saying that for the attention."

Chris was livid, "WHAT?"

"Everyone thinks you try too hard." Carrie really didn't know when to quit but it was all true. High school was a big factor in her change, from her personality to her hair to her overdone tan.

"Grrr! Those bitches!" It looked like she was going to hit Carrie but managed to show some restraint. Carrie decided this was a perfect time to slink away but Chris continued following her. That's when Margaret White's car almost hit her, driving right up on the side walk. Carrie froze as her mother got out of the car and yelled at her, wondering why she would take off like that. Chris couldn't make out much of what she said. It did sound like she said, "What are you looking at you little slut?" She glared at her when she got into the car.

Chris just stood there watching Carrie get hauled off by her witch of a mother. It was very dejavu.

 **Thank you for reading! More soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chris and Carrie have friction between them. Chris discovers something about Carrie. Please review!**

It seemed like Billy had skipped town because no one knew where he was. _"He better be dead",_ thought Chris in home room, _"He'll wish he was when I'm through with him."_

She wanted to skip gym class and head over to his house but she knew she couldn't skip again or her dad would find out and make up some stupid curfew. She decided to get Sue to drive her there at lunch, she was easier to get something from than the rest of the stuck up bitches in her class. She still had to endure Miss Desjardin and class outside running laps, she always seemed to be harder on her and the other girls; except for Carrie anyway.

End of class, she really didn't want to waste any time, she decided to hurry and shower even though Sue insisted there was no rush. She nearly ran down Carrie in the process, "Out of my way, freak!" Sue did wish she wouldn't be so hard on her. She hated showering in the school, she'd much rather do it at home, more dumb rules she had to go along with. She dried off and came face to face with Carrie, like she just appeared in front of her as she exited her shower with her towel on. "What the fuck?" Carrie just stood there looking at her with those big blueish eyes, "Are you staring at my boobs?"

"N-no! " Carrie hesitated. Chris pushed her and that's when the other girls formed around them chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Neither girl really wanted to do that but Chris felt the need to keep up appearances. Carrie was only in her bra and panties while Chris was in her towel so a fight would be extremely awkward for everyone. Carrie had her hands up when Chris went to strike her, Chris couldn't understand how she was missing her, it was like her arms were being redirected. When Carrie pushed it was much more forceful than when Chris did it, she landed on her butt. All of the girls laughed and that's when Miss Desjardin ran in to break it up.

* * *

Chris couldn't remember the last time she served detention. She couldn't believe how humiliated she was, getting her ass kicked by Carrie White of all people; her father was going to kill her if Margaret White got involved. She sat there alone in an empty classroom with one of the teachers forced to watch kids like Chris after school. It was painfully boring until one more kid entered the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Carrie took a seat in the far back away from Chris.

"I'm waiting for my Ma...Mom. She's working late again."

"That's enough talking, ladies!" The teacher informed them.

The clock seemed to move even slower now. Chris rested her head in her hands, Carrie just stared out the window sadly. The teacher excused himself, he would be back in no more than five minutes. Chris took this as an opportunity. She slapped her hand down on Carrie's desk to get her attention. "Were you spying on me?" Carrie shook her head, "When your mom gets here I'm going to tell her. Then at least my dad will know the truth."

"She doesn't know what happened. They called my home but she's not there. I promise I won't tell her..."

Chris thought about this, she decided it wasn't fair to get too angry with her. "Fine. So you really weren't looking at me?" Carrie had to think for a second before shaking her head again. Chris didn't like that, she made Carrie get out of her seat and backed her against the far wall. "Are you afraid of me? Are you sorry you got caught?" Chris lost her balance for a second and was about to fall backward before Carrie grabbed hold of her. Chris was a little freaked out to say the least. "You are a lot stronger than you look." Carrie was holding her in her arms, lifting her off the ground which seemed impossible given her size.

The teacher entered the room, "Carrie your mother is here!" She put Chris down, "Chris get back to your seat."

Both girls exchanged a perplexed look before Carrie left, Sue felt weird about what happened, whatever it was. There was something different about Carrie, or maybe something there that no one had noticed before.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chris does a little snooping. Unexpected consequences. Thanks for reading and commenting so far. Will try to keep this going as long as I can. Feel free to Che out another fanfiction I have on the go based on the movie Zombieland called 'Give You Hell'.**

Sue hung out in Chris's room the next day after school, both were trying to make sense out of what happened to Billy but Chris kept coming back to Carrie and her humiliation.

"What if he really is hurt somewhere? He could be in a ditch or held captive," Chris paced her floor while Sue lied on her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I know we haven't heard anything but it's not like this hasn't happened before."

Chris was feeling dizzy and light headed, she sat down on the end of the bed, "He's done with the whole bad guy stuff, Sue. He promised."

Sue groaned, "What do you see in him?"

"He's a good guy. He's just a little rough around the edges..," She found herself thinking more and more about Carrie White. "I still can't believe Carrie. She's like freakishly strong. You should have seen her after school, she lifted me up...I..."

"Carrie did that? Are you sure you're not high?"

"There might seriously be something going on with her."

"Like what, steroids? I think you should just stay away from her. Why do you always single her out anyway?" Chris had her reasons, even if she herself had trouble finding what they were. "I should really get going."

"What, but it's only 5:30, bitch!" Chris said in frustration; she wasn't sure what to do besides sulk by herself in her room all night.

"Why don't you go visit Carrie?" Sue joked on her way out.

Chris knew Sue was only joking but it didn't seem like that bad of an idea to spy on her especially after what happened.

* * *

After dinner, Chris told her dad she'd be going upstairs to bed after complaining about stomach pangs. He said he would check on her which she refused but knew he would so she needed to be sneaky in her escape. He knew about the stand off with Carrie White but luckily there were no comments or death threats from Margaret White so he assumed it couldn't have been that bad.

Chris excused herself and went upstairs to her room. She bunched up blankets under her comforter along with her pillow, enough to trick her father. She turned off the lights and scaled out her window. Wearing all black, she knew it would probably be pitch black out by the time she got to the White's house. After seeing what had happened that day she followed her home she could only imagine what things were like behind closed doors. It wasn't like Chris was hoping to see any kind of abuse going on, she was curious and how could she pass up the opportunity to see the inside of Carrie White's house?

There was a chill in the air, she could see her breath. There it was, kind of a junk looking house, something someone would only squat in, desperate enough. The lights in the downstairs den and kitchen were on, she crouched down and used a shrub for cover. Margaret White was shouting about something and Carrie spoke back to her which was a mistake because her mother looked ready to slap her. Instead she shoved Carrie into a closet and locked her in shouting something else until her voice was hoarse. Chris tried to record this with her cellphone but she was afraid that crazy zealot would catch her; if she was like that with her daughter she'd likely kill her. After about an hour, Carrie was released and sent to her room. Chris wasn't ready to climb up to her room like a stalker so she decided to take off.

No doubt her father had already checked on her pillow to see if it was alright. She walked away from the house feeling guilty; but what could she do? She didn't want to get into any more trouble. She took one last look back to see that the lights were all out. Something else got her attention, someone walking toward her.

"Carrie?" She couldn't believe it. In a nightgown, Carrie walked up to her with her arms stretched out. "Carrie, what are you...I think you're sleepwalking..."

Her eyes were closed. She moved one arm and directed her hand at Chris. She closed the hand and Chris immediately felt her throat tightening. Carrie was more than 10 ft. away from her and she was choking her out. "Ca...Carr..." With Carrie's other hand she was lifted off the ground. Carrie stepped closer and closer. Chris's throat was being crushed. She needed to get Carrie to snap out of it so since she was close enough...

SLAP!

Chris was released and left to fall down on the pavement, hitting her head. Carrie opened her eyes, it took her several seconds to realize she was outside and not in her bed. She looked around in a confused state, that's when she discovered Chris unconscious. She only hoped she could wake back up again. She seemed fine, a pulse but she wasn't coming to any time soon. Carrie knew she had to act fast.

* * *

"Uhh! " Chris exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Insisted Carrie as she put a finger up to her lips. Chris was finally waking up, Carrie had just lied her in bed too.

"Carrie? What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Chris, this is my room!" Carrie whispered harshly.

Chris remembered outside and all that impossible stuff happening, "How...how..."

"I don't know...you should get out of here before she catches you." Carrie looked terrified but more so for Chris than herself.

Chris was about to jump out the window but stopped herself on the ledge, "Do you want me to call someone?"

"Like who?," Carrie's eyes got big.

"I don't know... I just thought."

"Just go, Chris, please!"

Chris bolted out of there. Carrie watched her run up the road back to her house. She had no idea why she would be hanging around in front of her house in the first place.

* * *

Both girls tried to act like nothing happened the next day but it was so hard to shake the fear and anxiousness they both felt. Chris decided to confront Carrie in the locker room after the other girls had left. Carrie was digging through her locker when Chris shut the door on her. "We need to talk."

Carrie wanted to ignore her but realized it might be time to come clean. "What are you? That was some Vader shit you did to me last night," Carrie just stared at her blankly. "Yes I know what Star Wars is...wait, you don't do you?" Carrie shook her head. "Oh course."

"I didn't mean to do that. I didn't know I was..."

"You were sleepwalking."

"Wait...why were you at my house?"

Chris couldn't think of a good enough excuse besides saying she was in the neighborhood. "I...just the way your mom treated you...it kind of reminded me of mine..," she was embarrassed, this was the first time she ever mentioned anything about her own mother to anyone, even Sue.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to get into it okay?" Carrie looked like she was getting uncomfortable. "I feel bad...about a lot of things. I slapped you last night."

"Yeah but I could have killed you if you didn't..."

"It's all the other stuff too...you must really want to hit me."

Carrie was beginning to think this was all some joke at her expense, "I...I couldn't do that."

Chris folded her arms, "But even after all the shit I pulled you must want to do something to me."

Carrie thought for a second about this and shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe spank you."

Chris smirked, "Kinky. Now we're talking."

"What?" asked a confused Carrie.

"What are you girls doing?" Miss Desjardin entered quietly into the room, neither had no idea how long she'd been eavesdropping.

"We were just talking," Carrie assured her, forcing a smile.

She glared at Chris, after what happened she knew it wasn't a god idea for either of them to be within 100 yards of one another. "Alright. You better get to your next class."

Chris whispered into Carrie's ear as she followed Miss Desjardin out, "Don't worry, you can spank me later."

 **More soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chris does her best to befriend Carrie. Things don't go exactly as planned. Thank you for reviewing and following so far! More soon!**

Chris did worry about Carrie, she might have some supernatural ability but she didn't seem to ever use it to defend herself when she really needed to. Carrie wasn't expecting anymore visits from Chris, she didn't expect her to follow her home again. After talking to her about what happened in detention it seemed the brunette couldn't resist finding out more.

"Please, Chris!" She was no longer afraid of Chris but she did know how to get on her nerves.

"Come to my place," she urged as they walked side by side. When they reached her driveway, Chris didn't see a car so it looked like Margaret was working late.

Carrie turned to Chris, giving her a dirty look but it was failing to give her a hint. "She said she'd be home by 8. I need to do homework."

"Come on," Chris held her hand out to her; she had this smile that appeared genuine but Carrie was hesitant. Finally accepting her hand, she was led to Chris's house. A ten minute walk, it felt like she was running away from home, constantly looking over her shoulder in case they were being watched or followed.

Chris's dad wasn't home yet, he would never believe his eyes if he saw Carrie White there, Chris knew he would think she was up to something which in some ways she was. Carrie still didn't feel right about being away from home even if it would only be a few short hours. Chris's room was covered in posters and was a little messy, something she could never get away with. Chris told her to just throw her backpack anywhere. Carrie was programmed to do everything a certain way so made no exceptions and set it by the door while Chris flung hers. Carrie sat on the bed as Chris went to turn on her stereo; she bent over her dresser with her butt pushed out, she looked back to see if Carrie was watching her. Carrie didn't know why she felt the need to look at Chris, she felt guilty and ashamed when Chris looked back at her.

"I bet you never listen to this at home."

Carrie would never be allowed anything this raunchy or explicit with so many four letter words repeated. Chris sat on the bed with her and they watched an X-Men movie to show Carrie that her powers could be used even though she had no idea how she got them or how to control it properly. Chris was shocked to learn she had never seen a movie and wondered what else she was being denied at home. "You can fight back, Carrie. You could be like Rogue or Storm! Do you have any idea what I would do?"

Carrie shook her head, "I'm scared...I might...lose control."

"I can help you...I mean...I can do what I can."h

"What happened to your mom?" Carrie asked bluntly, after mentioning her mother before and seeing she was out of her life she wanted to know if it had a lot to do with the way she acted.

"My mom went bat shit crazy...she's in an institution...She escaped three already since I was 13. I'm scared she'll come back one day for me. She almost drowned me in the bathtub..." She got quiet which startled Carrie more than the story itself, she was sharing probably the darkest secret about herself. Carrie held onto one of her hands and squeezed, she was taken off guard by how quickly she turned to look at her with those bright blue eyes. Chris held her tightly in a hug. It was strange getting this close to someone you thought despised you.

After a while they got to talking about other things. "You like anyone in school?"

"Um mm, " Carrie thought aloud, "Tommy Ross?"

"He was Sue's boyfriend," Chris laughed. That's when she had an idea, not a very good one but she went for it. "You know...to get a guy like Tommy, you really need to know how to kiss."

Carrie really didn't understand what she was getting at but she sure was giving her a cheeky look; Chris had this smug smile on her face, an eyebrow raised. "What?" Carrie was beginning to wonder if there might be something on her face with the way she was looking at her.

"Well...there's only one way to learn," Chris flashed her eyelashes. "Unless you don't want to be any good."

"I-I wanna be good," Carrie said eagerly. Chris grinned, she moved closer, sitting in Carrie's lap no less. Carrie gulped, this wasn't exactly what she had in mind but Chris was very persistent. Carrie felt her heart racing when Chris put her hands on her face and moved in. While Chris's eyes closed, Carrie's remained wide opened. A closed mouth kiss ensued but Carrie didn't know what to do, she remained shocked and frozen in place. Even when Chris was finished, Carrie had the same look on her face as she did throughout the lesson. Chris couldn't help but laugh at how cute she looked.

"Not bad but you may want to try kissing back."

Carrie nodded though she was still shy for a second round. Chris wrapped her legs around Carrie's waist as they picked up the pace. Carrie for the most part copied exactly what Chris had done to her. Carrie let go to breathe, this time Chris was left wide eyed and in shock. She tried to remember the last time she'd felt that way during a kiss, the first time she kissed Billy maybe. She caught her breath and asked Carrie if she wanted to continue and try some more maybe even take things a little further.

Carrie was fine with going a little further, she wasn't nearly as shy to go a third go. Even when Chris suggested they use tongues it didn't seem to bother her that much, no chickening out now. Chris told her it was all about letting herself go and follow her instincts. Both closed their eyes, Chris already had her tongue ready. Their mouths opened, they met each other. Carrie felt Chris's tongue almost instantly and used her own tongue to massage hers. Carrie held onto the small of Chris's back. It didn't take Carrie's hands long to wander, moving up and down her shoulders. They briefly moaned as they savored the taste, everything was getting more and more intense. Both were feeling dizzy with the sensation of floating, it was as though they were hovering above Chris's bed.

Both eventually parted tongues and looked at each other, Carrie was the first to notice they were a lot higher than once thought. They were at least a foot off the mattress, Carrie's trance broke and they bounced on their way down. Both laughed uncontrollably. The front door downstairs opened, Chris covered Carrie's mouth so not to alert who was there.

"Chris?"

It was her father and he sounded a little irritated which could either be about work or something Chris did. She knew now it was a good idea to take Carrie home.

 **Things are getting interesting. More soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for following. I was asked about Lemons in this story several times. I will be doing a little more each chapter. I hope to see more people write Carrie/Chris stories in the future. Also check out my Zombieland/Resident Evil fic, "Give You Hell" if you get the chance.**

Chris was still recovering from her little make out session with Carrie White. _"How can she be that good without having any practise?"_ Chris pondered as lied on her stomach in bed. She found herself fantasizing about what else Carrie could do especially with those powers of hers. She had a journal she kept under her bed that contained all of her darkest fantasies when she started thinking about sex. Without Billy in the picture she needed help with some of the urges she was feeling. It was a shame Carrie couldn't stay the night, she had some ideas of how they could extend the little lesson they had.

She wrote down her 'plans' as she called them of how to seduce Carrie:

 _"I know she wants me, she just doesn't know it yet. I love how she can take charge of me. I actually think I'm starting to have the hots for her...am I as weird as Carrie White? Maybe weirder. I know she enjoyed what happened today and I can't see why she wouldn't want to continue. I feel weak just thinking about what I'd like to do to her and what I'd love to do to her. Am I going crazy? Maybe but I kind of love it. Next I think I'll get her to look at me naked. I know she spied on me in the shower but I want her to get a good look this time. I know she's a huge perv like me. Just another moment alone with her...if not at the house, when everyone's gone. Maybe the bleachers. That would be hot."_

Carrie wasn't sure what to make of what happened between her and Chris, she'd never felt that way before and didn't know if it was normal. Was Chris just doing that to mess with her? Why was she being so mean? Part of her wanted to believe she'd changed but it was a lot to take in. She had no one she could talk to about it either, not her mother that was for sure. The moment Chris' dad came home, Carrie left in a hurry, nearly knocking him down on her way out the door; it wasn't like they were caught but she had this feeling of guilt and wanted to get home right away. Margaret wasn't there yet when she got there but she knew it was only a matter of time. Carrie thought she would know somehow what she had been up to with Chris and prepared for the worst but when she got home, Margaret was tired and didn't really say much that evening.

At school the next day she didn't see Chris in any of her classes, maybe playing hooky with Billy. It wasn't until the end of the day when Carrie was leaving school that she noticed Chris sitting under the bleachers. She waved her over. Carrie was hesitant to go over to her, she looked around to see if there was a chance she was waving to someone else but she wasn't. Everyone was heading to their buses and cars and didn't pay any attention. Chris was vaping when Carrie walked under the bleachers to the old couch chair she was sitting on. Chris offered her to cape but Carrie refused. "Why weren't you in school today?"

"I needed time to think," Chris smiled.

"Oh…"

"You were in an awful hurry yesterday."

"Sorry…I just…it was different," Carrie didn't look Chris in the eye, she hid herself behind her long, messy hair.

"That's what I've been thinking about…" Chris got close to her, moving her chair. Carrie was getting uneasy, she looked back at the school to see a mostly empty parking lot. Chris leaned in to kiss Carrie but Carrie pit her hands out and stopped her.

"Someone might see us!"

"I know, that's what makes it so much fun!" Chris hypnotized her with those dark almost animal like eyes of hers, "Why are you so scared?" Carrie looked away, giving her head a shake. Chris handed her a beer bottle, "Here. It will loosen you up." Carrie shook her head.

"I should go home…we can practise some other time," she stood up, Chris made sure to stop her. She stood up, blocking Carrie and opened up her jacket to reveal she only had a black bra on underneath. She adored the expression on Carrie's face, it looked like she might faint. Her whole body froze, her eyes sticking out as far as they could go.

Chris overdid herself acting sexy, "What do you think?" Carrie couldn't form any sensible words together, she wasn't sure what to think, "I bet you like what you see."

"Those…those are bad…why are you showing them to me?"

Chris lifted an eyebrow, "Excuse me?…" at first she was a little irritated but forgave her innocence, "There's nothing bad about them, Carrie…they're perfectly normal. You have them too."

"Normal?"

"Yeah, you can feel for yourself," she spoke in a husky voice, squeezing her breasts together.

"You're just teasing me."

Chris shook her head, "No, I want you to."

"But why would you want me to do that? Girls touching each other is normal?"

"Yes. I've touched a lot of girls. Just like in the magazine you caught me with," though she really meant she touched herself thinking of other girls but was never brave enough to go through with it.

Carrie gulped, "So…when we kissed?"

"Did you feel it too?" Carrie bit her bottom lip and nodded, "You're a really good kisser. You have sexy lips."

"Yeah?" Carrie was feeling her face get hot, she held tightly onto the bottom of her coattails.

"Mhmm."

"You're just making fun of me."

"How many times do I need to tell you I'm not?" she pushed her lips into Carrie's, kissing her passionately. That spark they felt the first time hadn't gone away or faded. Chris was a little rough but gentle when it came to kissing her neck. Carrie wasn't expecting her to stick her tongue in her ear, that was a bit strange but maybe it was what the other girls in her class were in to. Carrie sat back down, Chris sat in her lap and thrusted her body. Next Chris removed her bra and Carrie took a long hard look at her bare chest.

"Thought you'd like to see them," she leaned in and whispered into her ear, "You were trying to get a good look at them in the shower weren't you?" Chris smiled when she saw the guilty look on the poor girl's face, "That's what I thought."

"I really like them…are they cold?"

Chris didn't understand her at first but knew she must have said that on account of how hard her nipples were. "Why don't you warm them up?" Chris smirked.

Carrie couldn't believe this was actually happening, her hands moved in and cupped the C-cup breasts. Chris gasped and hissed as Carrie massaged them gently with her fingers. "This is so hot, right?"

"Yeah…hot…," Carrie said licking her lips.

"Oh, Carrriieee…," Chris mumbled, her eyes closed, forehead straining from the intensity. Carrie was having so much fun that she almost didn't notice her mother's car pull up to the school. Carrie just caught the old car in the corner of her eye, she nearly pushed Chris off of her, "I've gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Carrie, wait!" Chris called to her but it was no use, she ran quickly to the car and was driven off. Chris was getting sick of the interruptions, she needed to get her and Carrie far away.

 **More to come. Soon and a longer chapter. What do you think Sue and the other girls would do if they ever found out** **about this?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Is Chris taking advantage of Carrie? Could she really have those kinds of feelings? More to come!**

So many thoughts were swirling in Carrie's head, confused, shocked and aroused she met with Chris before gym class started. No one was in the locker room yet so they could talk about things further. Chris wanted no needed to try some more things with Carrie to appease her curious appetite.

"I want you to runaway with me," these words struck Carrie, she wanted to think Chris was joking but saw those serious dark eyes of hers.

"Chris, I couldn't..."

Chris brushed some stray strands of hair from Carrie's face. "But we both need to get away."

"I can't just leave."

"You need to get away from your mom. She's worse than mine,"

"Where would we go?" Carrie asked sheepishly.

"I know people out of town. I've got cousins. We can hitchhike, it'll be fun," Chris tried to assure her with naive optimism.

Carrie bit her lip nervously, this was not sitting right with her. "We're both practically adults. We'll do fine on our own. I'll have your back. We can everything together."

"You mean...we can do stuff like under the bleachers? I can touch your boobies?"

Chris couldn't help but laugh, "Yes, Carrie and so much more."

Meanwhile, Sue had the idea of coming in early as well. She was walking to her locker when she spotted the two girls. She had no idea what was going on but both girls looked happy especially Chris and they even hugged; Sue couldn't hear the conversation they were having but it seemed as though some how they were both on good terms. Sue hid when Chris left Carrie and walked in her direction, she wanted to spy on her some more just in case there was something else going on here.

During class she never heard any bitching from her friend at all even when Miss Desjardin forced them to run more laps. Some of the other girls noticed something was up but all they could figure was Billy must be back and or there was an improvement in her sex life. Sue took her aside when everyone was leaving for their next class.

"What's up?"

Chris just smiled and shrugged, "What do you mean?"

"Is there something going on with you?"

"Nope."

"I saw you and Carrie earlier. What were you talking about?"

Chris wasn't really sure what to tell her, Sue could be good at picking up when she was lying, "Um. She just asked me for advice on something."

"Carrie White asked Chris Hargensen for advice? What did she ask you?"

Chris tried to ignore her as she went through her locker, "It's private, Snell."

"I just don't understand, Chris. Are you really trying to be her friend or is this something else?"

"I don't want to do anything to hurt her, okay? You don't have to worry."

"Lisa and everyone think you've lost it. Have you seen Billy?"

"No. As far as I know he's gone for good. Whatever good riddance," she exclaimed as she shut her locker. She left Sue standing there with a perplexed look on her face. Part of her wanted to check on Carrie to see what was really going on but it would have to wait after her next class. She was about to leave the locker room when she noticed a book Chris had dropped on the floor. "Chris you left something!" But she was gone. The book was opened, Sue realized it was a diary by the looks of the writing inside of it. She didn't want to read it knowing it would be private but the first thing she saw written on the page she saw was _Carrie,_ so she read onward causing her to gasp in horror.

* * *

Chris convinced Carrie to come over to her house to talk more about their plans. In her bedroom, Chris got Carrie to sit on the bed, "You still have a little payback." She lied across Carrie's lap. Carrie was oblivious at what she was getting at. "Don't you want to spank me?" She asked, wiggling her butt. Carrie was worried about hurting her but Chris insisted she do it because she was such an evil, nasty girl.

Carrie lifted her hand and struck her, Chris winced. "Mmm, harder!" Carrie wasn't so sure how hard would be too hard and she didn't want to use full force. "Yes!" Chris yelped. She laughed as Carrie kept striking her. Harder, Carrie! I've been a bad girl, remember?"

Carrie laughed, she thought this was a little ridiculous but thought it was fun. "You're a naughty girl, Chris!" Carrie chuckled.

Chris' next brilliant idea was pulling her jeans down. Carrie took a good look at her black thong and beautiful ass; no tan lines either, Carrie was practically drooling. She gave Chris a squeeze, "Ah! Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Carrie was surprised how much she enjoyed pain but even more surprised that she herself loved giving it. Not long after a dozen more smacks the two were embracing one another.

"Just a couple more days...then we're our of this town."

"You really think it's such a good idea?"

"I do, babe," Chris said with her hands placed on the small of Carrie's back. Carrie couldn't believe Chris called her babe. Carrie needed to get home, luckily she wasn't spending much time locked in a closet to pray now that her mother was working longer hours. Chris saw her to the door, she watched her walk down the street, feeling some guilt for nor walking her home. It was almost that second Sue pulled into her driveway with her old car. Chris was worried, she sped in, parked and got our of her vehicle in an awful hurry.

"Sue?" That's when she saw the pissed off look on her face.

"Mind explaining this to me?" She held up Chris' journal, Chris was shocked and appalled that she might have been looking through her deepest darkest thoughts. They went up to the bedroom to talk, Chris tried to explain herself but Sue wasn't letting her off too easy.

"This is what you're doing with Carrie? Some of what I read in here is pretty sick and depraved."

Chris paced the room, yanking at her hair as if she was going to pull it out by how stressed she was. "I didn't do all of what I wrote, ok? They're just thoughts!"

"Still...is she like some kind of game to you?"

"No! It's not like that! What are you doing reading my private property anyway?"

"It was left open! Please, help me understand what this is because I'm having trouble."

Chris wanted to make her leave but sat on the bed next to her instead to vent. "I like her, ok? I know it doesn't make a lot of sense."

Sue shook her head, "It makes no sense, Chris."

"I want to help her. Her mom is worse than mine ever was. We're running away."

Sue sighed, she'd heard this before, ever since they were younger about running away somewhere. When she started dating Billy she really believed he was going to help her escape. "For a high school senior you sure don't act like one."

"What? I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Chris, where would you go? What would you do when you got there? And you're really just going to leave everything behind? You have Carrie to think about too."

"I am thinking about Carrie, Snell!"

Sue massaged her temples and said, "Do you need me to drive you?"

Chris got excited, "Yes! I knew I could count on you!"

"I can't go far..." Chris forced her into a hug, even if she could take them as far as the next town over they could hitchhike the rest of the way to reach her cousins.

Chris informed Carrie the next day, telling her to be ready for her, she'd sneak in through her bedroom window and meet Sue. Carrie didn't have much to pack of course but tried to only take what she thought was necessary. Margaret was none the wiser to what was happening with her daughter, how could she ever guess it would be another girl.

Chris startled Carrie the night of their runaway. Carrie opened the window for her, Chris entered and saw the small bag she had. "Is that all? K, let's go." She threw the bag over her shoulder, Carrie tugged on her hand.

"Chris, I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can, come on!"

The door swung open violently. Margaret was furious, it appeared she'd been standing outside Carrie's door a good while. She grabbed Chris and pushed her out of Carrie's room. Chris tripped and fell down the stairs.

"Who is she! She's been hear before I know it!"

"Mama, no!" Carrie followed her down the stairs. Chris tried crawling away, she wasn't too badly hurt but she was in a panic to get away. Margaret picked her up by her jacket collar. Carrie was afraid of what she might do next. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The closet door opened and Margaret let go of Chris. It was now her turn to be scared. She had no control and the next thing she knew she was being pushed into the closet. Carrie used her power to close the closet door on her and twist the lock so that it would be near impossible for her to escape.

Chris was amazed but knew they needed to get moving. "Come on, we've gotta go!" She took Carrie's hand and rushed out the door.

I **will do my best to update soon. Hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**What will Carrie and Chris get themselves into? Will some people be pursuing them? Read on to find out! Thanks for the feedback!**

Sue waited impatiently on the old dirt road outside of town. Her car idling. She was really hoping Chris would just call the whole thing off. She was startled by the sight of two shiloutted people in her rear view mirror. Chris banged on the back door. Sue unlocked the door for them and they jumped into the back in a mad dash.

"Drive, Sue! Drive!"

Sue didn't think she just peeled out of there. Both Chris and Carrie were freezing in the back seat, rubbing each others bodies for warmth. Everyone stayed quiet for the drive, not really sure what to say to break the tension. The next town over was dead silent, not a car on the road except for the cop car that stopped at a four way stop up ahead. Carrie was nervous, she thought it was all over. Chris could feel Carrie's grip on her hand tighten. The cop car drove past them, but still she expected it to do an immediate Uturn. They were in the clear and she loosened her hold on Chris.

Sue was getting uneasy, she knew she couldn't go on much further, she had to get back home. She surprised the two when she pulled into the parking lot of the public pool. "Chris, do you think you'll be ok here?"

Chris looked at her surroundings, public pool building, everyone knew it was easy to break into, they could use it as shelter until the morning. She nodded to Sue. Sue was still uncertain about Carrie getting involved with Chris like this.

"Carrie, are you alright? Are you sure you want to do this, I can always take you back home."

Carrie shook her head, "I'm fine."

Sue still felt guilty leaving them there late at night, seeing them standing in the cold with their bags wasn't helping. "Chris, call me and let me know where you are!" Sue said before she pulled away.

Chris helped them get in the back of the building, door wasn't looked, no one inside. "Ever go camping?" Carrie shook her head, "Me neither. This is gonna suck." They didn't have much but that could use their bags as pillows. After about 15 minutes of lying down in complete silence on the tiled floor, Chris had had enough. "I can't sleep I think I'm going to swim."

Carrie looked at her curiously as she got up and removed her top. "Can I come too?"

Chris grinned, "Alright, but I've showed you now you gotta show me something."

Carrie was shy when it came to her body, Chris seemed so proud of her own and for good reason. Chris helped her remove her button up shirt and bra. Carrie might not have had quite the same size as Chris but they were certainly perky. Chris massaged Carrie's chest, both enjoying the sensations. Carrie had never felt this way, not sure anyone would ever want her this way. Chris got a little carried away and started licking Carrie's exposed nipples. Nice and hard, Chris bit one slightly, "Uhhhh...," Carrie wailed.

Carrie was nervous about putting her mouth on Chris' breasts but she really wanted to. Chris eased her into it. Chris couldn't believe how good this girl was at this especially when it came to using her tongue. They're pants and underwear came off next; they sure didn't make it into the pool but they did end up lying next to it. Chris wanted to try tribbing but first wanted to get nice and wet. She helped Carrie massage her clit, Carrie felt weird having someone else touch her down. Chris took one of Carrie's hands and showed her how she liked it done. Carrie's first real sexual experience. Chris's first... with a girl anyway.

"Fuck!," Chris cried as Carrie's long fingers penetrated her.

Carrie would never swear but this was one of those rare occasions. "Shhhhiiiiytttt!"

Chris knew it was time, she got Carrie on her back and positioned herself, one of Carrie's legs rested over her shoulder. Thrusting on top of her moaning; more exercise either of them ever got in Miss Desjardin ' s class that was for sure. Carrie was liking Chris riding on top of her like she was but really wanted to take charge, she was beginning to suspect Chris liking that. Chris was shocked when she was so easily flipped on her back but couldn't help but laugh at an eager Carrie thrusting herself on to her. Carrie wasn't getting tired and neither was Chris, there was no telling how long they could keep this up. Maybe sunrise or longer.

* * *

"Chris? Carrie?" Miss Desjardin read off the attendance but heard no one, no hands raised. "Has anyone seen them?"

A very guilty looking Sue shook her head. Tina was bugging Sue all morning about what Chris was up to.

"Do you think Billy came back? Did she say anything?"

"No. I haven't heard anything I swear."

"Maybe she's lezing out with Carrie," laughed Heather. Sue tried to laugh it off but she just needed to get out of there, maybe call Chris to see how they were doing. To Sue's surprise she came across someone hanging out by her car.

"Billy?"

"Sue," he had this disarming smile, it might have worked on Chris but not her. "Have you seen Chris, I lost my phone."

"No. She hasn't been here all day." She tired to get to her door bur he blocked her.

"Would you go to her place for me, see what she's up to?"

"Yeah, sure," Sue was frustrated enough as is, she didn't need any of Billy's bullshit on top of everything else. The only reason he was asking her to check on her was because he was afraid of her dad.

Sue finally got into her car and started the engine, Billy still wasn't finished, "Is she mad at me?"

Sue shook her head, "I don't know."

As she sped away, Billy wasn't sure what to think, he'd done worse to piss Chris off. He'd been gone before but this was a little different. If he could take it all back he would. He was up to a lot in just a few days.

 **More to come. See if Chris and Carrie will reach their destination. What's up with Billy?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Will it be smooth sailings for Chris and Carrie? Or will their plans be interfered? Thank you for the feedback!**

Chris and Carrie walked to the next town which took up most of their morning. They went rooting in bins at a second-hand shop.

"Here, try this," Chris held up a yellow tank top to Carrie, "Yeah, it'll look good on you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah," Chris smiled, "Just remember that this isn't just about looking good. We need to disguise ourselves."

"Oh...but do I look...normal?"

Chris could see the desperation on her face, "Yes. Don't worry, I'm not going to send you out there without my approval." She got close, sliding her hands behind Carrie's back. Carrie wanted to kiss her bur didn't want to draw too much attention to themselves.

An employee walked by, an older lady who didn't seem to take a strong liking to seeing them in that kind of embrace. "Excuse me, but if you're not buying anything you'll have to leave."

"We just got here," Chris explained.

"This isn't a club. Why don't you find somewhere else to find what you need?"

Chris never liked authority figures especially ones who were just covering their asses when she wasn't doing anything wrong. Carrie noticed the sour look on Chris' face, she held tightly onto her hand to stop her before she did something she might regret. The woman waited until they finally left. Chris spit on her way out.

"Fucking bitch!" She said when they were out in the parking lot.

"It's ok, we can go somewhere else."

"That's not the point, Carrie..."

"Did you want me to do anything?"

"No, we can't risk getting that kind of attention," she laughed as she pulled out a couple articles of clothing from her bag.

"Did you really take those?"

"Yeah, now let's get out of here!" She grabbed a hold of Carrie's hand and ran; Chris really did want the opportunity to find and key that woman's car.

Billy wasn't ready to give up on Chris just yet. When he found out Carrie hadn't been attending classes either he played detective. He knew Chris and Carrie's reputations so it didn't really surprise him something was up. He knew Sue was lying to him and he couldn't find reason why unless something bad happened. He found out about their fight in the locker room and Chris' tendency to be over dramatic about just about everything she likely plotted some kind of revenge.

He drove around to all the spots he could think of that would serve as some kind of hideout. He was weary of the police knowing that if Chris was in hot water, her father would accuse him as having something to do with it. He must've sent Chris over 100 texts and voice mails but couldn't get through. No one else knew anything about her whereabouts, she wasn't hiding out with her friends'. That's when he decided to go to the most unlikely place.

* * *

Margaret White had struggled to get out of the closet for more than a day, she cries and called out. She finally had it and ran back and forth, charging the door until finally she broke out. Exhausted, she sat at the kitchen table. She was tired and disoriented bur found the strength to get herself a glass of water, constantly refilling at the sink. She was out of breath and ready to pass out but she was determined to find her daughter. She had trouble remembering all of the events that happened that night, she suffered a blow to the head. She checked Carrie's bedroom hoping maybe she hadn't left but alas she was gone and so were many of her belongings.

She hadn't come to grips with the situation and didn't know what else to do except lash out, what Carrie had left in her room would have to do since she wasn't there. Her hissy fit was cut short however when there was a knock at her door. She was reluctant to see who it could be. Creepy down the stairs to her front door, she could see through the window a young man who looked like he'd served time before, no doubt in her mind; no way she was opening the door for him.

"Uh...Miss...White?" He said on the other side of the glass, struggling to remember her name.

"What do you want?"

"I...I know I'm the last person you want to see but..."

"Do you want money, is that it? You want money and you'll give back my daughter?"

Billy knew he'd regret coming here, "No!" No! I don't know where your daughter is...but I have a feeling I know who took her..."

"A little whore took her and she's out there doing God knows what!"

"I don't think Chris would really do anything to her...maybe scare her. You didn't call the police did you?"

"Oh, I'm going to do much worse than the police! And you're going to help me!"

"Um, what?"

She went to open the door for him but found the lock on it had been bent back like the one on the closet. She struggled with it until Billy assisted. They sat down at the table, Billy tried not to stare at her as he was surprised by her appearance.

"Here's my offer to you, young man. If you bring back my daughter and that little harlot alive..."

She wrote down a number on a napkin and threw it his way. Billy was a bit shocked to say the least, he had recently gotten himself over his head in debt so this could really help him payoff his shady associates. Chris knew Billy had gotten in trouble with gambling and drugs a while back but he assured her and everyone that he was clean.

"What would you do to Chris?"

"I want to have a talk with her...maybe find out about who she is...why do you care about what happens to her? A girl like her comes along every mile for you doesn't it? Cheap. Now go get my girl."

"When do I get the money?"

"You get it when I get what's mine!"

"It's just...I'm a little short right now so..."

Margaret sighed and went to find him a wad of cash. Billy wasn't sure if he could screw Chris over like that, he knew this woman had to be crazy to trust him with something like this. He was desperate enough for sure but what he was going to set out to do would show him the person he really was.

* * *

Chris and Carrie hitched a ride in the back of a truck; they were headed out to a house belonging to Chris' cousins. Chris texted them about needing a place to lie low and that she had...a friend. Carrie was nervous, she could only hope that they were nothing like the old Chris.

The house looked like it belonged to a frat, the outside had the presence of opened beer cans on the lawn and doorstep and busted doorstep, poor lawn care and siding worn out. They were greeted by cousins Sheryl and Don, both women in their 20's. A party was happening in their backyard.

"I thought by friend you meant Billy," Don chuckled.

"Don, Sheryl, this is my girlfriend Carrie."

Don, Sheryl and Carrie's eyes widened; Carrie didn't know they were official. Don and Sheryl were the first to hear Chris was bisexual when they were on Facebook but assumed she was only kidding and not too serious. They welcomed them both inside. Carrie was uneasy seeing so many teens and young adults. She refused beer when offered it.

Many people had crowded around the empty swimming pool, some on skateboards. Chris found a patio chair they could sit on, she sat on Carrie's lap and didn't feel the need to deny her a little makeout session. Carrie was still distracted by all of the horrible things going on around them. The drugs, the sleazy behaviour by everyone and reckless abandon.

"Aren't you like so psyched to be here?"

"Uh...yeah sure," Carrie smiled. She wasn't sure how much more she could possibly take.

 **More to come!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the wait. Not only is Carrie beginning to feel off about her situation but so is Sue. Will she be able to keep their secret? Will Billy find them?**

Sue was feeling the pressure. Everyone was freaking over Chris' and Carrie's absense. Chris's father issued a missing person 's report suspecting Billy. Carrie's mother did not issue a missing person's report which confused Sue. Chris texted her once but had not called in three days. She asked if they made it to her cousins or not. She knew it wouldn't be long before the authorities might come around and start questioning students.

She was on her way to her car when she swore she saw Billy under the bleachers. He waved her over, she made sure to look around to make sure she wasn't seen. Billy had been there looking for clues to Chris' whereabouts; all he could find were cigarette butts, empty beer cans and a discarded pair of panties that he didn't recognize as Chris'.

"Billy, you really shouldn't be here...," Sue started.

"You have to tell me what's going on. Come on, Sue, you're her best friend."

Sue looked away from him and sighed, "Look, she'll be back ok?"

"Did she have Carrie White with her?" Sue was a little shocked but guessed he knew something must have happened with them just not in the way he was likely thinking. "What is she doing with her?"

Sue just shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Let me see your phone," he stuck out his hand to her, this wasn't a question, he was very insistent. Sue relented and handed it over. He was quick going through her last several messages. Everything he needed was there. The pickup and drop off performed, incriminating Sue in Chris' little game. He recognized the name Don, one of her cousins.

"She was only trying to help."

"Yeah...right," Billy snickered as he handed her back her cell.

"She really does feel bad for Carrie now...her mother...she's dangerous. "

"I better go get them before Chris gets any deeper." He left to continue his pursuit, telling Sue not to tell anyone he was there. She needed to tell Chris about this right away...if she bothered to pick up her phone. What could she possibly be doing all this time?

* * *

"So, have you licked pussy yet?" Sheryl asked Carrie.

Carrie was too busy watching Chris do a handstand over a beer keg to notice. She really wasn't sure if this was going to be a good environment for either of them, it all just seemed like one long patty. "Huh?" She said finally snapping our of it. "Um, no." She didn't realize others were around to hear her admitting that. All of them laughed drunkenly.

"Then how do you know you wanna be with a woman?" A dopey guy asked her from his lawn chair, laughing.

That's when it donned on Carrie that she wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to be with a woman. She was really starting to like Chris but everything was moving so quickly especially their episode at the public pool.

She left the group to confront Chris who was getting on her nerves with her showing off. The two Frat guys holding her up set her down. Carrie stood there with her arms folded. Chris wasn't quote smashed but she was getting there. "Carrie, haven't you had anything to drink?" She giggled.

Carrie frowned, "Chris we can't stay here."

"What? We just got here."

"We've been here for two days. Doesn't anyone here work or go to school?"

"Whoa, keep it down we don't want to insult the hosts," still laughing she got close and whispered into her ear. "I'll do nasty things to you."

This did make Carrie smile but her behaviour was beginning to piss her off. "Please, is there some place we can go for just a little while?"

Chris looked at her seriously for a moment and sighed, "Look if you really want to...how about we leave first thing in the morning?"

"And can you slow it down? You're going pretty hard," she said concerned.

"Don't worry, babe," she gave her a quick kiss, "Sure you don't want to catch up to me?"

Carrie shook her head. Chris pulled her into a deeper kiss, one that many took notice of. Both almost forgot where they were. They found Don sitting down with some people, Carrie got the impression that many weren't taking to kindly to them all of a sudden.

Lots of questions were hurled her way like how long this had been going on for. Carrie swore she heard someone say she was a buzz kill for the sole reason of not drinking or going crazy like everyone else around her. It would seem strange for a girl like Chris to be interested in someone about the complete opposite of her. It wasn't helping when one girl with a dozen piercings in her face asked about Billy.

"Won't he be jealous?"

Chris just laughed, "Who gives a shit! Asshole doesn't even answer his texts..." She checked her phone instinctively. She saw more whining from Sue, she didn't read the whole thing. She decided to deal with whatever she was babbling about tomorrow.

Piercing girl noticed Carrie had been staring at her for a long time but she didn't think it was because of the holes in her face. "Wanna drag?" She offered the joint she had. Carrie politely smiled and shook her head.

Chris had to go use the bathroom so Carrie was left there alone with almost all eyes on her. She wished she was back in her own bed especially at this hour, it being after midnight and all. "I wouldn't get too attached," said piercing girl, "Something tells me this is just about Billy."

"She could just be on the rebound...which is sort of good," Don tried to assure her.

Carrie was getting sick of this company, "That's not true! You don't know her like I do!" Without warning, a muscular Frat guy grabbed her out of her seat and lifted her up by her arms. He was taking her to the keg, but Carrie was too scared to realize this. She had no control over what happened next. The strung up lights flickered, some blew up, popping one after the other. The Frat guy was pushed back into the empty swimming pool and the keg shot up into the sky. Carrie stood there with her hands out. Everyone was in a panic, some ran away while others just backed up and gawked.

Chris didn't hear any of the commotion while inside the house so when she returned to the party you can imagine her surprise.

 **More soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chris and Carrie face new obstacles. Will they stay together? Will Billy catch up to them? Please review!**

Carrie was losing control, just like that night Chris found her sleepwalking only now she was awake and she was pissed. Everyone ran as tables, chairs and people were thrown violently around.

"CARRIE!" Chris shouted.

Carrie wasn't stopping, she was getting angrier and angrier. Don and Sheryl didn't know what to do but just stand by idily as the chaos went on. Chris ran to her, hands out. She stood in front of her while she concentrated hard on floating a Frat boy.

"Carrie, you need to stop this!" Carrie looked past her, eyebrows arched. "Do not make me slap you!"

Carrie came to her senses and dropped him. Everything that was floating a minute ago was now crashing down on the ground. Everyone that hadn't fled in terror circled around the two girls. Gawking and whispering. So many cell phones. Chris grabbed the hand of the almost comatose Carrie, leafing her inside the house.

Chris packed their bags, Carrie was on the bed shaking. "I didn't mean to...I didn't mean to..."

Don and Sheryl burst in after their distraught guests ventured home. "What the fuck was that?" Don exclaimed.

"We're leaving, ok?" Chris had no idea where else they could go, not back home but maybe somewhere that felt familiar.

"Did you know she could do that?" Sheryl asked, giving her a shove, "It's kind of nice to know if one of our guests is some kind of witch!"

Chris had enough of this, but she was going to have the last word, "She's not a witch. Maybe if you didn't invite so many douche friends she wouldn't have done that!" She grabbed Carrie once more and left without uttering another word.

* * *

Sue wasn't sure what else to do, who she could talk to about this. Miss Desjardin knew something was up and suspected it had something to do with her missing friend. She met her after school at the local diner in town.

"Come on, Sue, tell me what's going on."

"I don't know...," she couldn't look her teacher in the eye.

"Chris is your best friend and you don't know where she is?" It was exactly like when she was questioned by the police, she was called into the office and acted the same way, it was so hard to act natural with this much stress.

Sue shrugged, Miss Desjardin wasn't ready to back off just yet. "I know her disappearance has something to do with Carrie. I don't believe the stories." Margaret White called the main office and told them about her being sick and some how it evolved into her having mono to her having some kind of flesh eating disease.

Sue let out a sigh, she wanted to believe Miss Desjardin would keep her mouth shut about this after she told her. "Chris and Carrie ran away."

Miss Desjardin was confused but was relieved in a way that Sue was opening up to her. "They ran away together?" Sue nodded. "Do you know where? Is Chris doing something to Carrie?"

"No...it's complicated."

"Why would Margaret lie about Carrie?" Sue had her theories. "Where did they go?"

"I drove them out of town. They hitchhiked but I don't know exactly where they were headed."

"You didn't tell the police about any of this?"

Sue shook her head, "I was scared, ok? I really didn't want to have to do that but they both made up their minds..."

"There's still something you're not telling me," she said sternly, "I need to know."

Luckily a waitress came by to check on them, saving Sue from giving the Dirty details. Miss Desjardin ordered coffee but she wasn't done with Sue just yet. Sue stalled, biting down on her lower lip.

"Chris saw Carrie getting abused and wanted to help...her idea of help. Chris still thinks her own mother is out to get her. She's paranoid bur she means well."

Miss Desjardin thought of what needed to be done, she already lied to the police and for the most part was a responsible student. "You should tell Chris' dad. He can go find her. It would keep the cops off Billy's case."

"But.."

"Look, I'm not a fan of Billy but I don't want him accused of anything to do with this."

Now was as good a time as any to come clean, "Chris and Carrie are...together...like together together."

Miss Desjardin saw the hesitated look on her face, the guilt she must have felt for telling her this. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Well it still doesn't change anything."

"Her dad would kill her if he found out," Sue stressed.

"The only other option, Sue is to call her and tell her to come back."

"I know...," She knew it wouldn't be easy to do either of those things. She might just have to bring Chris and Carrie back herself.

* * *

Billy stood on the step on Don and Sheryl ' s porch. Paramedics were tending to the injured young people and rolling some in the back of ambulances.

"She was here with her I know it!" Billy was very insistent on getting answers, at least before any cops arrived.

"Look, all she said was something about a hotel," said Don, feeling cornered. Sheryl almost hit her for revealing this as there was a hotel close by that they could have easy walked to by now. Billy bid them farewell, thanking them for their cooperation in a snarky tone.

* * *

Carrie sat on the edge of the King sized bed in their hotel room. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"I know, Carrie. You just need to calm down!" She said as she got down on her knees and spread Carrie's legs apart.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you. "

The next thing Carrie felt was Chris' tongue. She gasped as it explored her nether region. This was keeping her mind off things for sure but wasn't exactly calming her down. The lights flickered and walls creaked as Carrie came closer and closer to orgasm.

 **At least two more chapters. I'm going to write a Carrie/Miss Desjardin story soon but Carrie will be a mean girl.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Billy is on their tails. Margaret wants her daughter back and to punish the girl who took her. Sue needs to convince Chris to come back before things get worse. Please review! Thanks for following!**

Chris was ready for bed but Carrie wanted to stay up longer; she had a lot to express after what Chris showed her. "I didn't know I could feel like that."

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome," Chris laughed.

"Did you do that to a lot of girls?" Carrie asked innocently.

Chris shook her head, "You'd be my first."

"But I thought you said..."

"Ok, maybe I lied but it's not like I never had any opportunities to try."She was ready to fall asleep when her phone buzzed, "Ugh..."

"Was that your phone?"

"..Yeah...," Chris answered half awake, her head sunk into the hotel pillow.

"Are you going to answer it?"

"It's probably just Sue...she worries about nothing..."

"Do you want me to answer it?"

"No, Carrie just come to bed...We'll...talk to her...in the mor..."

Carrie decided to crawl into bed with her, she had been through a lot and just needed a good night's rest.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Carrie thought the pounding she heard coming from next door were gunshots. She tries waking Chris up but she was sound asleep. "Chris, someone's outside!"

"Uh...n...n..."

She was too scared to check on the noise herself but pushed herself up to check the peephole. She couldn't really see much so she opened the door a crack with the chain on. There was someone checking the room right next to theirs. He was hard to make out, it was so dimly lit outside. An old guy opened the door. He was asking him questions, his profile looked familiar, rugged, 5 o'clock shadow.

Billy!

The old guy pointed over to her door, Billy caught sight of Carrie spying on him. He ran over, sticking his foot in the door to stop her from closing it.

"Carrie? Are you ok?"

"B-Billy? What are you doing here?"

"Where's Chris?"

"Sleeping."

"Will you let me in? Please?" He tried to smile genuinely.

Carrie shook her head, "No...I don't think she really wants to see you."

"Carrie, you have to come with me, your mom wants you home."

"You talked to her? Is she mad at me?"

"She just wants you home, ok?"

"I...I don't think I can go back."

"Chris is the one in a lot of trouble not you."

"Sh -she is?"

"Well, yeah you've been kidnapped."

Carrie was mortified, "What?"

"Carrie, take the chain off the door!"

Carrie moved away from the door, "You've got it all wrong. We're helping each other." She stuck our her hands, pushing him away and closing the door. Billy went to open the door again but Carrie's force kept it closed. Billy cursed as he tried to break down the door.

Chris was awake, hair covering her face as she sat up, "What's that? What's going on?"

Carrie rushed over to her, "It's Billy! What do we do?" Chris had no idea, she didn't want to see him at that moment, she was still so angry with his absense. He was banging on their door like a mad man. Carrie explained the kidnapping to her which made sense that he might think that but not how he knew where they were or why he was breaking in. Chris suggested the bathroom window, it might be their only chance.

It was a tight fit but she managed to squeeze Carrie out. She was a little concerned getting her ass through this tiny square in the wall. Carrie grabbed her hands and pulled. They could hear Billy, it sounded like he was running back and forth, charging at the door until they heard a crash. Chris fell on top of Carrie. The two helped each other and ran, not sure where to go next.

They ran into the woods terrified but with no other plans. Carrie revealed that she had been looking at Chris' phone. The last message was Sue warning about Billy tracking them down.

"She wants us to go back. Police are looking for you."

"Don't they know you're missing too?"

"Billy thinks you kidnapped me...do you think that's what people think?"

Chris was stunned, though thinking back to how she got Carrie out it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise. Now she really was on the run. She couldn't go back now. She texted Sue telling her there was no way she could ever go back now. Sue insisted she could pick them up or at least talk about how they could straighten this mess out. They needed to find shelter from the cold for the night but agreed on meeting at a diner. They could only hope Billy wouldn't find them.

"I bet the cops think he's in on it, that's why he's here. He doesn't really care about me...he just wants to save his own skin."

"My mom...she got you into this..."

"No, this is all my fault, Carrie...this was my stupid plan."

"At your cousins..."

"I'm not mad at you for that."

"No, I mean...you really consider me your girlfriend?"

Chris smiled, "Well, yeah...", she put her arms around her shoulders.

"You think I'm normal?"

Chris shook her head, "Nah, you're a freak like me." She pulled her in for a French kiss. Of course the moment had to be ruined by her phone. Billy was calling, she wanted to ignore him but had so much rage inside her she needed to get out. She let go of Carrie and clicked 'Answer' and held up the phone to her ear. "What do you want, prick?"

"Chris, would you please just listen to me?"

"Were you off blowing more money?"

"Yeah...I owe some money to some bad dudes, okay? But listen! Carrie's mom will give me money if I bring her back. We're all set, babe! We can do all those trips you wanted!"

She didn't know what to believe when he opened his mouth some times. "What? Are you serious? I don't hear from you for weeks and now you're telling me this?"

"This is good for you! For us! She wants to see you too. She's crazy so I don't know what she has planned. I won't let her do anything. We'll just take the money and run.

Chris looked back at Carrie, clueless as to what they could even be talking about. Chris sighed, "How much did you say?"

* * *

Sue was spending the night with Tina and the girls, texting Chris about Billy and what he was up to. "Chris seriously must be up to something," said Tina, watching how intense Sue was on her phone.

"Did you ask if she's having an affair? Maybe with some older guy?"

Sue ignored her, "She's going to be in so much shit when they find her," Laughed Heather.

"What she say, Sue?"

"She's with Carrie White!" Sue exclaimed, finally having enough of their squabbling.

"Carrie White?"asked Tina, "She's at home with lime disease or some shit!"

"Wait", one girl clued in, "Is Carrie White Chris' sex slave?" All of the girls roared with laughter.

Sue rolled her eyes. She finally was able to get Chris to respond to her. Chris had no intention of going home but would meet her. Sue knew she would have to get her to come back one way or another.

* * *

Margaret White was waiting for word from Billy, she knew she would hear from him again, she had him by the balls. She sat awake in her kitchen drinking coffee, she didn't sleep since Carrie left with that little whore. She had plans for her.

The sounds of trash cans tipping over alerted her. Raccoons perhaps or maybe something else. She looked out her window, she was shocked. A woman on what looked like a hospital gown as roaming around out there. She threw on her house coat and went out to see what was the matter. The woman looked so pale, so dehydrated, and weary. She walked strangely, her back hunched over, her legs not bending correctly.

"Excuse me?"

She looked over at Margaret with this unsettling grin, "Hello, I'm sorry, dear, I must be lost!"

Margaret creeped closer to her, not taking her eyes off her. The state she was in told Margaret she must've been in some kind of intensive care. She was so confused. "Where are you going this time of night?"

"Forgive me, I'm Mrs Hagensen ."

Where had Margaret heard this name before? "Do you have a day her?"

"Yes! Yes! I must go see her! Will you help me?"

Margaret realized what she had to do, "Yes. I can help you."

"Thank you! I am so lucky to have found you!"

"Yes. But the Lord works in mysterious ways..."

 **One more chapter coming! See what Carrie and Chris' fates will be. I will be working on a Carrie/Rita fic as previously mentioned. Let me know what you think! I like hearing what you guys think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Final chapter! What will become of the girls? Billy? Please review!**

Sue waited in the diner parking lot in the early hours. She wasn't sure how long it would take them, knowing Chris she likely didn't set the alarm on her phone and could wake up any time from 7:30 am to 12 noon. But with Carrie she was likely programmed to get up the same time every morning thanks to her overbearing mother. She went inside of the diner to sit in a booth, hoping at least a cup of black coffee would keep her alert. She did have her fears that she would be caught or maybe even Chris and Carrie getting caught by the police, Chris' father or Billy; it was tricky figuring out which one of those three would be worse.

"Coffee, black no sugar," she told the waitress.

She began tapping her fingers on the table top nervously and checking her phone. Her coffee arrived and after several more minutes she looked up to see Carrie waving at her from a back window. She wasn't going into the diner but wanted Sue to come outside. Sue left some money next to her half cup of coffee.

"What's going on?" Sue asked, meeting the girls next to the dumpster out back.

"Billy is on the move," Chris said irritated, "Sorry, I really didn't get a great sleep last night."

"Why didn't you text me?"

"I thought it was better to keep it off. I'm just worried about my dad and the cops and everything."

"Until we clear Chris' name," Carrie insisted.

Sue was confused, "Wait, what?"

"We don't have much time, Sue!" Chris wanted to get moving. "I'm making a deal with Billy. Apparently he's getting a shit ton of money to get Carrie and bring me to her mom alive."

Sue threw up her arms, "Can we please slow down for a minute here?"

Carrie grabbed a hold of her arm, "You have to drive us."

"It's not that far but it's kind of away from everything," Chris rushed. Sue had no time to argue, she took them back to her car and drove to an old dirt road. Sue grew suspicious since this all seemed like an ambush; Billy didn't seem cunning enough for that.

They reached an abandoned construction site. Billy was to meet them there in his car and they would do the exchange. Chris had to make sure he was serious about all of this. Sure enough his car rolled in, parking at the other end of the site like this was some kind of gangster movie. Billy walked over to them. Chris told Carrie and Sue to wait while she confronted him; she assured Carrie it wouldn't take long and he for sure wouldn't do anything to her.

"Babe!" He greeted.

"Don't 'babe' me!" She shouted, keeping her distance from him.

"Is that Sue? Seriously? Now she's in on this?"

"Is the money real or did you make that up?"

He smirked, knowing he did good, "Oh, it's real."

Billy couldn't take his eyes off of Carrie in the back seat glaring at him. "Is she ok?"

"Perfectly fine."

"You risked a lot you know."

"I know. So how are we going to do this?"

He knew she would have major hang ups about his plan. "I'm going to tie you up and you're going to ride in the trunk." The petrified look on her face told him everything, "Her instructions."

"So then what?" She grimaced, folding her arms.

"I give her Carrie. Then I make it look like I'm leaving. I hang outside until enough time has passed..."

"Billy, she could kill me!"

"I'll be watching you the whole time, ok?"

She shook her head, "This is so stupid..."

"Look, I'll come in. Knock her out and we take off with the money like bandits!"

"And Carrie?"

"What about her?"

It struck her as dumb to even bring her up, he was oblivious to what they've been up to. She couldn't just leave Carrie there with that woman. "I just think we should take her with us. She doesn't belong there."

He shook his head, "Not a good idea. We can't risk anything else. She'll be in the way."

Chris sighed, she just needed to play along as long as it seemed right then she had to get Carrie out of harms way. Carrie was worried but not nearly as panicky as Sue. They couldn't hear anything the former couple was discussing.

Chris returned to them, Billy waited patiently for her to reveal the plan to them carefully. "Sue, I think it's better if you leave now. Get a head start before we head back into town."

"I can come by tonight."

"No, I can't let you do that. You don't want to get any deeper into this. Come on, Carrie."

As Carrie got out from the back seat, Sue protested this whole scheme. She suggested driving Carrie while Billy and Chris rode together but this idea was shot down. Carrie bid Sue farewell and hoped to see her again when all of this was over. Sue knew this was destined to fail, no amount of money was worth putting their lives in danger for.

Carrie was ready to use her power on Billy, he seemed unsettled by her eyes piercing at him. Chris and Billy argued for 15 minutes about whether she should be tied and gagged and when she should be put into the trunk. When he suggested Carrie go in the trunk she nearly lost it.

Chris and Carrie hid in the back seat in case they were spotted by police or anyone nosey enough to care. Chris worried about her dad, he would likely kill her if she ever went home again, he never would likely think that one day his only daughter would be on the run from the law. Carrie really didn't want to go home but knew how much this meant to Chris and didn't want to cause any more trouble after what happened at the party.

Billy wanted to go over to Carrie's once it was dark. They had time to go over everything, eat and shower. Chris needed to think over how to ditch Billy once the money was retrieved. She had a moment with Carrie in the bathroom of Billy's mom's place.

"I don't know about this, Chris."

"I know...do you feel bad about taking the money?"

"No, but I worry about you," she said, holding her close, "She might have the cops there waiting for us..."

Chris did know beforehand this was a possibility but it did make her shaky still at the thought of a stand off. "Whatever happens...I love you."

"I love you too," Carrie kissed her deeply.

Billy pounded on the door, "Come on, we gotta go!"

Billy tied Chris up with what he gad, she was against duct tape in case they needed to make a quick escape. He had some twine and a clean rag for a gag he could tie around her loosely. She didn't like the thought of riding in the trunk as it stank of gasoline and paint not to mention the fear of darkness and the claustrophobia that would surely set in. Carrie worried about her and told her she would be there for her even though she would be riding in the back seat.

The drive just seemed so long. It felt like an eternity with how many turns and bumps Chris felt while lying on her side. They finally slowed down. The engine quit and the sound of the driver door opening and closing signaled the meeting of Margaret. She could hear faintly Margaret telling him it tool him long enough to get there. A slightly tearful sounding reunion with her daughter.

The trunk popped open without warning. Chris didn't have to act scared of Margaret. She stood above her looking so menacing. She could kill her right then if she wanted to. She ordered Billy to bring her into the house for her. Carrie stood by Margaret's side as they went back into her old home. Billy placed Chris on a table in the kitchen that had been readied for her. Margaret laughed to herself. Carrie couldn't take her eyes off Chris, fearful of what was to come.

"Carrie," Margaret said, "You head to bed. I'll be up to check on you."

"But, Mama!"

"You do as you're told, child!"

Carrie lowered her head and headed up the stairs; Chris knew she wouldn't really just leave her. There was no way she'd abandon her now. Margaret stood over Chris, hands behind her back smiling idily for a moment.

"I bet you never expected to be back here. But everyone in the end gets what they deserve. I hated you so much after what you did to my daughter. I thought of so many things I wanted to say and do to you...but I found something better."

Margaret walked off, out of chris' eye line. Someone else stepped in her place. Someone Chris almost didn't recognize until she started talking. "Hello, Christina, honey!" Chris felt so helpless. It was just like when she was younger, forced under the bath water. Billy had unwittingly brought her to the one woman she had feared all of her teenage years. "I'm going to take good care of you. Everything will be alright, now!"

Chris squirmed as her mother placed her hands on her. That deranged look on her face, nothing in the back of her eyes, she was so far gone now that she wouldn't have the slightest clue of what was going on. She could hear Billy arguing with Margaret a few feet away about payment. Margaret wasn't letting him have any until she was finished with Chris but who knew how long that would be. Billy called to Chris, telling her he would return for her.

All Chris wanted was to get out of there, screw the money! She might not live through the night! Her mother seemed to have these weird spasms. It probably wasn't that uncommon to have erratic behaviour especially after being locked up in an institution that was poorly managed. But then her body jerked as though it was through someone else's control. She finally flew backward and pushed to the side by seemingly nothing.

"Carrie! What have you done?" A screech came from Margaret from the other end of the room.

"She was going to hurt her!" Carrie spoke up in a vengeful tone. Chris finally saw Carrie run up to the table and attempt to untie her but Margaret was quick to pull her back.

Margaret held onto Carrie tightly around her face, she made sure her eyes were looking up at her and not at Chris. "She is your enemy! She deserves much worse!"

"No," Carrie's response did not sit well with her.

"This is how you repay me?" Chris could see something sharp and shiny behind Margaret's back. She was unable to alert Carrie due to the gag but she didn't need to. Billy stormed in and pushed Margaret into a picture hanging on the wall. She appeared to be knocked out cold bur she retaliated by stabbing Billy with the pair of scissors she had hidden behind her back. He got it in the hand and in the shoulder. He fell backwards onto Chris' mother.

Carrie finally freed Chris. They needed to run out of there but Margaret was making her way over to the door which enabled their escape. "How dare you! I'm calling the police!"

"Let us go!" Shouted Chris. Her mother came up from behind her and put her hands around her neck. Margaret came at Carrie but Carrie put a hand out stopping her in her place. She used her other hand to keep Chris' mother back but it was becoming a strain on her which Chris could tell by her bloodshot eyes. The whole house appeared to shake as she concentrated on the two women. The walls looked like they were breathing the way they swelled and sunk in. The ceiling creaked and split. The burners on the stove ignited. Glasses and dishes shattered.

"Carrie, I think we have to leave," Chris said quietly.

Little did they know, Sue was parked across the street watching the White home appear to be experiencing it is own earthquake.

Billy finally came to and grabbed onto Chris, begging her to leave with him. She saw the duffel bag slung around him, the money she presumed. "Not without her!" She yelled, holding onto Carrie.

Billy didn't stop and wonder about the powers Carrie possessed, it was just one more thing that made her an outcast; he was injured and just wanted to get out of there before things escalated further. He managed to get her away from Carrie, Carrie saw Chris kicking and screaming to be let go. She was furious, so futons she didn't even notice that her own mother was gasping for air thanks to her Vader like grip around her neck.

"Carrie!" Her mother hurled before being thrown through the door. Chris' mother too was thrown, her neck breaking on impact. The house was coming down and Chris needed to get her and Carrie to safety. She nudged Billy in the shoulder he was stabbed in. He slapped her before backing off. Carrie saw this and pinned him against the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing? We need to get out of here!" He shouted at Carrie who wasn't intending on letting him go any time soon. Chris slugged Billy for the little love tap he gave her. "Chris, tell her to stop!"

"You are such an asshole! You left me waiting for your sorry ass!" She kissed Carrie, savoring the moment knowing he was probably shitting himself scared right now. He learned so much in that 20 seconds that should've been so obvious from the start. The two ran out of there as the ceiling was ready to give away. Billy still found himself unable to move even after Carrie let him go. He watched helplessly as his girl and his money ran out the door. He managed to let out a scream just the ceiling above him collapsed.

Sue saw the girls running out of the house and honked. They moved quickly as the ground was sinking in as well. Carrie watched as her home got swallowed. "I killed them," she mumbled.

"You did good,:" said Chris again kissing her for a job well done.

"Come on!" Yelled Sue, blaring on the horn.

They got in the back seat holding each others' hands, the duffel bag of money between them.

None of them knew where to head to next, "Just drive," said Chris weakly. It didn't matter to her at this point, if they went to her dad's then she would explain everything in the morning even if it was a far fetched story that could land her in jail or an asylum like her mother.

"We could be on the run forever," said Carrie, staring vacantly out of her window.

Sue remembered what they said and knew there was still confusion about their predicament. "You guys, what the hell are you on about?"

"They think I kidnapped, Carrie, duh!"

"No they don't. Carrie's mother never called the police. They are looking for you Chris but that's because of your dad. You have to go home."

Chris knew she was right but knew she couldn't face her dad yet. She had a bag full of cash and endless possibilities. A fresh start.

Sue agreed to drive them out of town one last time. Chris promised they would write her. Sue was worried, sympathetic to their situation but worried that this might be the last time she ever sees them. She dropped them off at the bus station and shared a tearful goodbye before going on her way.

* * *

2 months had passed and there was no word from Chris. Everyone thought Carrie and her mother died in some kind of sink hole related incident. She was in her room later one evening when her mother gave her a letter with no return address. It read:

 _"Don't worry about us, Sue. We found a home. It may not be forever but I hope it is. Thank you for helping me and Carrie in our time of need. I hope one day you too find happiness. Carrie says hey. One day I will return home. I hope to see you. Until then I have to go. The water is beautiful this time of year."_

 **The end.**

 **My next story will be Harry Potter related (My first one!) Bellatrix/Ginny. I will eventually get to another Carrie fic that will be a lot smuttier about Carrie and Miss Desjardin. Until next time!**


End file.
